StarFox Armada
by Shadow972
Summary: A long war has plagued a small group system. Fox and his team go to help the war efforts. Can they defeat this new threat? Is everyhting as it seems? Read Star Fox Armada!
1. A Forgotten War

Hi everyone. This will be the beginning of a new fic of mine. Hopefully I can get it right the first time. By the way.... I don't own StarFox. Anyway here is chp.1!

CHAPTER 1 

In a distant corner of the Lylat System, a long, strenuous war had begun. The two sides fought heavily usually the opposers losing their battles. But now, an attack on the planet Ren Olen has gone too far. Ships flew about shot enemies craft down to oblivion as soldiers fought it out against the enemy. Grenades flying, countless people falling the general's head commander Farkan approached him.

"Sir. We have entered the enemy territory. We have begun to assault their home base."

"Excellent work Farkan." Said a dark sinister voice.

In front of him sat a large ape like creature. He got up and was able to be seen in a bright light. The bombs reflected onto his face. The creature said, "I General Kilnen have now taken control of this place. I just need to take care of the other 4 areas! HA! HA! HA! HA!" he laughed aloud watching his troops head inside. The remainder of the rebellious troops had flown back to Ayurin.

"General Rylen, we lost. What should we do?"

"We cant lose another of our strongholds on the remain planets. There is only one thing that I know that can defeat this evil man."

"And that would be sir?"

"An old friend of mine..."

Later, in another area of the Lylat System....

The majestic Great Fox was flying through the vastness of space. The StarFox team was once again unfulfilled with any news. They haven't had many missions since the battle on Dinosaur Planet. Inside the ship, Fox was just going through old records, Falco just sat around, Peppy was asleep all the time, and Slippy was going insane over working on new inventions.

"Sigh. This is so boring."

"I know Falco. But we have to be on patrol. Who else would protect the Lylat system?" said Fox yawning.

"The Cornerian Army?"

"No. Although we haven't had any big missions, it doesn't hurt to have a look around the system." Said Slippy.

Peppy wasn't complaining. He was asleep as usual when all the suddenly the projector came on. Peppy awoke abruptly and said "Cant I guys get some sleep around here?"

"Yeah. But you sleep at least 10 hours a day." Said Falco

"Everyone quiet down!" said Krystal. Surprisingly everyone listen to her command. Fox had everyone turn their attention to the projector were the face of General Pepper was shown.

"General Pepper here! I have a new Mission for you Fox."

"Great!"

"You must head to the Planet Ayurin. I received a distress signal calling for The StarFox team so I called you up. And as usual, your fee is approved. The only lead we have is that you need to find a man by the name of Rylen. Pepper out.

The screen went blank, and the projector dissipated. Fox turned to the control desk and entered the coordinates. "Everyone buckle up. Were heading for Ayurin." Said Fox. Strapping himself in. The others did so and feeling the force of the jets, the Great Fox blasted away to the unknown world.

Ok it maybe a little slow but it will get better. Anyway stay here for Chp. 2.


	2. A Rival Remembered

Hi again. Not any reviews yet, but I am confident in the fact that I may get some. Anyway here is Chp.2.

CHAPTER 2 

In the quiet depths of space The Great Fox zoomed into picture. Fox, steadily holding the controls, slowed down the thrusters. The rest of the team unbuckled and made their way to the front of the ship, where they met up with Fox. "Ok. Lets have a look at our surroundings. ROB, bring up the blast shield." He said.

ROB walked over and pressed a number of buttons. The front of the ships, window had been covered by a shield to prevent the glass from overheating. It went up and The StarFox team got their first look at the new world. In the middle was a large planet, and orbiting around it were smaller planets that seemed to be inhabitable. Orbiting around the planets however were many satellites surveying the planet's activities. Fox went back to the projector and contacted General Pepper. Soon the old General was back on screen.

"Ok General, Were here."

"Good. Now, I need each of you to fly down there to meet General Rylen. ROB will stay aboard the Great Fox and watch over it. Pepper out."

"You heard him guys. Lets fire up the Arwings!"

The gang ran to the docking area and each went to their respective shuttles. They began their thrusters to warm them up a bit. As they did, they set the coordinates of the landing zone. Fox put on his headset.

"Ok guys. We will land at the entrance to Ayurin's Base Camp."

"Fine by me."

"I copy."

"Roger."

"ZZzz...."

"Peppy!! Wake Up!!"

He woke up, frustrated. The thrusters had powered up and one by one the team flew out of the docking bay and to Ayurin. The group stayed in formation a remainder of the trip to the planet, while dodging lost meteors and space junk. Suddenly something was caught on Slippy's scanners.

"I've picked up a bogey!"

"Were is it Slippy?"

"It's coming from the west, and he's not alone!"

A large wave of about 10 star craft approached their position. Knowing their business Fox knew what must be done. "Anyone up for a little fun? Anyone who destroys the most targets gets free soda back at the Great Fox!" The group flew in on them and attacked without warning sending the opposers unaware.

"All remaining craft attack and destroy The StarFox team!"

"So, you've heard of us." Said Fox. Shooting away at them.

The group zigzagged across the meteors, dodging as they shot at the enemy. Peppy seemed to be having trouble at evading and had more enemies on him. "I'm to old for this." The enemy shot at him sending him hurdling to the planet!

"Peppy! NO!" said Fox watching as it crashed on the planet.

"Peppy. Peppy come in!" there was no answer, but only static. Fox tried again and this time something came through.

"I'm ok Fox. I need you to pick me up. I don't know were I 'am."

"Ok old timer. We come for you right after we finish these guys of. Fox out."

The group continued to battle them until they had one left, the head commander of the attackers. Fox immediately recognized the design on the ships instantly. "It can't be. Star Wolf." He said. "Star Wolf!? No way! It couldn't be!" The pilot did not respond but instead he flew off in the distance.

"Get back here!!"

"Fox No! Our main focus is to help Peppy! We will deal with him later!" said Krystal.

As much as Fox did want to, he obeyed and the team headed down to Ayurin to retrieve their old friend.

Well there is Chp.2. Surprised? The next Chp will be up soon so stay tuned!


	3. The Plan Against The MYN

Hi again. I hope you liked the first two cause its going to get better. Thanks for the review Peter2207. Here is Chp.3.

CHAPTER 3 

The StarFox team slowly made their way through the planet's thin atmosphere. The Arwings softly got through it and saw Ayurin's beautiful landscape. Many mountains were spread far and wide across the world. Many trees were surrounding the entire globe as they saw waterfalls and oceans. It was like it was the purest land in the entire system. Fox turned on his communications and contacted General Rylen.

"General Rylen, This is Fox McCloud of the StarFox team."

"Ah Fox McCloud! We have been expecting you." Said the general.

"We need to pick up a friend of ours general. We'll contact you as soon as we reach him."

"Understood. General Rylen over and out." The communicator went blank. Fox turned the Arwing around and landed in a clearing, the others soon landing.

Being cautious, Falco reached into a small compartment of his Arwing and pulled out a blaster pistol. Fox heard the rustling and turned to see him.

"Falco. Do you think we need to bring those?"

"Hey I'm just being careful. You worry about your own hide." Said Falco moving ahead of him. "Well ok just to be safe, everyone bring your blasters with you." Said Fox. After getting them, they continued their search for Peppy.

The forest was abundant in insects and swamps. Fox nearly tripped over the roots of the giant trees that blocked the light from the sun. Falco stayed alert, just waiting for anything to pop out in front of them. As if on cue, a dark figure zoomed by them. Falco immediately shot at it, sending the crew to take cover. Fox got up and yelled

"Falco what are you doing!? We don't know what that was?"

"More the reason to shoot it!!"

Krystal intervened. "Both of you stop! We shouldn't be fighting. Lets just find our friend." She said. Falco put his blaster away and they continued on. (Still. That creature didn't look too friendly.) thought Falco.

The team soon reached Peppy's broken shuttle. Peppy seemed uninjured and they had Slippy repair some of the damages. "Thank you Fox." "Don't mention it. Now lets get to the general." Said Fox, immediately leaving the crash site. Fox headed west of their position and they came upon the base. The base was a large stone temple and by its sides were the biggest waterfalls you would ever see. They walked to the front entrance and met up with the guards. Fox showed his StarFox emblem, which allowed them to pass into the control room. By the radar stood a large figure. It turned and approached them. It appeared to be like a dog and was kind of old. "Welcome StarFox. I'm General Rylen." He said. They shook hands and sat down in the briefing room. Rylen had a cadet bring in some snacks and drinks to eat while they discussed.

"So General. What is the situation?" said Falco.

"An organization called The MYN has attacked our strong hold on Ren Olen. Their leader, General Kilnen is a powerful dictator who used to be my assistant."

"Were did he get such an army?" asked Slippy

"I am unaware of that." He replied

"So what's this Kilnen guy after anyway?" said Fox leaning forward a bit.

General Rylen stood up and displayed the surrounding systems around their location. Rylen grabbed a poker and pointed at the systems. "Each of the orbiting planets have a special force of their own. The send magical energy to this planet in which Ayurin sends back a positive energy, which gives the systems a system of checks and balances. Without them Ayurin would not be able to survive."

"Interesting." Said Fox scratching his chin.

"General Kilnen is out for that sacred energy that the planet posses, to fuel an army so large, that he could take over the entire Lylat System!"

"And you need us to stop him. Ok then general, where do we start?"

"We first need to bring balance to the planet. You will head out to Ren Olen, which is now in the MYN's control."

"Ok then. Lets head out!" said Fox.

The team headed back to their Arwings and began the thrusters. Within moments, the team was off and flew to the distant, barren planet of Ren Olen.

Well there is Chp.3. Stay tuned for Chp. 4 which will be up soon!


	4. D is for Diversion

Hi everybody. All right! I've gotten some more reviews. I just hope to get some more. Anyway your not here to listen to me talk. Here is Chp. 4!

CHAPTER 4 

Fox McCloud, followed by Falco Lombardi, Slippy Toad, Peppy Hare, and Krystal mad there way to the dying planet of Ren Olen. They picked out a landing point a little bit away from the enemy stronghold. They came through the atmosphere and landed safely to the ground. By instinct, everyone took out their blasters; they knew they would need them.

"Ok General were here." Said Fox turning on his communicator.

"Great job Fox. Here is the plan. You, Falco and Krystal will head into the base. Slippy and Peppy will create a diversion for you."

"Roger that. Will contact you when we are in the base. This shouldn't be too hard." Said Fox grinning.

"General Rylen out." It went blank.

Peppy and Slippy got back into their arwings and took off in the direction of the MYN's base. Slippy took it low and took a few shots at the base itself. Alarms and sirens began to buzz, just as it was planned. Peppy took aim and took out an outpost causing even more havoc.

"Attention all pilots! The StarFox team is here! Get into your ships and destroy them!" said the intercom. Everyone stopped what they were doing and went through their procedures. The pilots stared their ships and blasted away to them. Meanwhile on the ground, Fox, Falco, and Krystal slowly moved into the base. Some guards noticed them, but Fox with cat-like reflexes shot them. Falco ran up and took their ID's. Krystal began to hack the system with the help of Fox.

The gates opened up and they quickly went inside. Krystal pulled out here staff for combat as did Falco and Fox with their blasters. Thanks to Krystal set up a projector that projected a map of the entire area. "Ok General. Where do we go from here?" said Falco.

"Ok, now. Falco, you go into the docking bay, as long as those ships are there we cant stop them."

"And why is that?" Said Falco

"Some of them are automatic piloting shuttles."

"Great. Ok I'm heading out." Said Falco heading to the right of the base.

"Now, Fox and Krystal will take out the main control room. I wouldn't be surprised if you ran into General Kilnen."

"Ok General. Fox out." He turned it off and headed left. A dark figure loomed on the upper level, watching their every move.

Back in the air, Slippy and Peppy were about to finish them off. All of the sudden a large swarm of them came towards them. They began to have trouble attacking and avoiding them. "General! What should we do?" said Slippy frantically

"The ships are controlled by 4 stations in the perimeter. If you can take them out, it should stop them for a while."

"Not a bad idea. Lets do it!" said Peppy, feeling heroic.

Back inside, Falco had just finished placing the final detonation packs on the walls of the docking bay. He was about to leave we he felt he was alone. Falco turned quickly and shot at the upper level of the base. A dark form came to him and struck him. Falco continued to shot, even though he couldn't see him. "Ha ha ha ha! Falco, you are as slow as I remembered."

"Who are you?! Come out and face me!" As if on cue he fell behind him and came into view. It was none other than Leon of The Star Wolf team.

"L-Leon!!"

"Your too late Falco. I shall enjoy seeing you die." He said flying back up to the upper level. Falco tried to run into the main chamber, but the blast door came shutting down on him. Falco looked at the time bomb he placed. 5...4...3...2...1...

WHOA! Well another Chp. completed. Stay here, chp.5 coming soon!


	5. Ren Olen Victory

Hi everybody. I'm not going t be talking much so we will just get on with it. Here is chp.5!

From the corner of the MYN's base, came a cataclysmic explosion. The blast got everyone's attention, including the invaders Fox and Krystal. Worried about Falco they went inside the docking bay to check it out. They entered the room; the door was no longer there. It had been blasted about 20 feet away from its original standpoint. They looked inside the desecrated room. Everything had been destroyed, leaving a few open holes and pieces of rubble.

"Falco are you ok? Falco!" said Fox, but there was no answer. "Wait Fox. Look up there!" said Krystal pointing at a hole in the ceiling.

From the hole, Falco, strapped to grappling hook, slid down to meet them. They smiled and headed back out towards the command center. They opened the security door and went through the hallway facing of hordes of guards. They weren't that much of a threat. Fox stopped for a second.

"Hold up guys." Said Fox.

"What is it?" said Falco.

"I think we should destroy any information on the system before we leave. It would jeopardize their plans if we do. Krystal, Falco, you two head into the sub control rooms and destroy any equipment you see. I'll handle Kilnen." Said Fox.

"Ok. We will meet you back at the arwings." Said Falco. They went their separate ways.

Back in the air, Peppy and Slippy had finally taken out the remainder of their fleet. They then headed for the towers. They shot away, destroying them. All power in the base had been shut down do to that. "Ok General, we have taken them out." Said Slippy.

"Great work! Now just wait for Fox and the others. They should be done soon." Said General Rylen.

Back in the base, Fox made his way through the main chambers of the fortress, He blasted through the door and got their attention very quickly.

"Its Fox McCloud! Get him!" said a worker. They gathered around him and rushed towards him. Fox leapt into the air and split-kicked them, He then did a round kick and pulled his blaster and shot the remainder of them. As soon as it was over, a large dome behind him began to depressurize. From that, came a large man. The man had ape like features such as large hands, and muscular arms.

"If it isn't Fox McCloud. I'm not surprised you made it here." He said.

"Your General Kilnen aren't you?!" said Fox, aiming his blaster at him.

"I am. But it won't matter; I don't have time to fool with an amateur like you. I have other plans to attend to."

"Amateur?! Why you, get back here!" yelled Fox reaching for him. But he was too late, the evil general was encased and shot from the base, everyone saw a small black cocoon shaped object propelled from the top of the fortress. It then expanded its wings and flew into space.

"Fox Come in. The charges are set. We better get out of here." Said Falco on Fox's communicator. Fox didn't reply, but ran out of the base in time to watch it explode.

"Great job StarFox team. Now, return to Ayurin. We will discuss our next move." Said General Rylen.

The team got into their arwings and blasted back into the depths of space, as they left, they saw the barren planet of Ren Olen begin to purify. Trees began to grow rapidly and animals began to appear out of nowhere and civilization went on.

"It seems that the base held the magical force of the planet. No that its destroyed, the planets energy has been restored." Said Peppy. Everyone agreed and quickly made their way back to Ayurin.

Well there is Chp.5. Wait till next time for Chp.6 coming soon!


	6. Star Wolf Returns

Hi. Sorry I haven't written in awhile. I've have been busy with other things. Anyway here is Chp. 6!

CHAPTER 6

The Star Fox team slowly glided through deep space. The group headed back down to the peaceful planet of Ayurin. They landed and began to head back to the capital tower. Fox led the group and when they got there they were all in shock. It seemed that they were not the only ones who knew of Ayurin's secret base. Outside stood two MYN guards.

"What are they doing here? How do they know about this place?" said Fox troubled.

"It would be best if we snuck by them." said Krystal.

Without warning Fox sped towards them. "Fox wait!" said Krystal. But Fox was focused more on the safety of the General. Fox easily took out the guards, without notifying anyone. The rest of the team followed him towards the blast doors. The doors seemed to be blasted open and a lot of debris had been scattered.

"What were you thinking? You could have gotten killed. Who knows what could have happened." Said Krystal worried about him

"Don't worry. I'm fine. I can handle it." he replied. And from the inside came a loud explosion, causing everyone to scatter. Nothing happened.

"The General is in danger!! Move out Star Fox team!" commissioned Fox.

The team headed inside and looked for any unsuspecting MYN guards. None seemed to be in sight. They quickly headed into the briefing room, were they had found the General. Unfortunately they were too late. Fox checked for any signs of breath and heart beat. There were none. Falco, and Fox saluted to him as Krystal began to cry. From out of nowhere came a cackling sound. Everyone immediately pulled out their blasters and went back to back. The scanned the room and saw nothing until the headed back into the main HQ. Before them stood four figures.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the Star Fox team."

"Surely you remember us."

"Peppy, long time no see."

"…………………….."

From the doorway, they came and revealed themselves as the Star Wolf team. Everyone was in shock but Fox. Fox had become angry and lunged for him. From Wolf's side he pulled out a strange weapon. It was an energy sword. As Fox approached him he slashed him and sent him into some working equipment. Everyone then began to fight. All that Fox remembered was hearing the clashing of metal. He went blank.

Oh no! Star Wolf is back Oh yeah. Anyway stay here for Chp. 7! This is just getting started!


	7. The Vision and Wolf's Proposal

Hey everyone. I'm so sorry for taking so long on this Chp. I haven't been able to reach my computer for some time. Anyway here is Chp.6

CHAPTER 7

All was silent. It seemed as though there was no existence. Fox walked down a lonely hallway. It seemed as if a spot little was upon him. In the distance he could see something. He tried to make out the image. The blur saw him and began to run. Fox quickly reacted and followed it. He made his way out the hallway into a vast starlit darkness. In front of him was his father, James McCloud.

"Father?" said Fox somewhat surprised.

"Yes? What is it my son?" he replied.

"What are you doing here?"

"Son, you must listen to me. They are not what they seem. You cannot trust them."

"What are you talking about?" questioned Fox.

"There is no time to explain, Head for Kolishu." His father replied.

"Wait, where are you going? Father!" said Fox, feeling tired, he soon blacked out.

Soon Fox could here murmuring. He knew he was now awake. He opened his eyes to see his comrades and himself tied in electric rings. He tried to talk to them but they were unconscious.

"So the great Fox McCloud is awake." Came a voice.

Fox turned immediately to the voice and before him stood Wolf O'Donnell. Fox became enraged and immediately lunged for him breaking thought his rings in the process. Wolf could see the anger rise in Fox's eyes like a wildfire.

"What have you done Wolf!"

"Believe me. I would have killed you and your pathetic band if I did not need you."

"What are you talking about!" said Fox snarling at Wolf.

"I have come to make an offer Fox. We got word from MYN that they wanted our assistance. The problem is I wish to take over that pitiful organization as my own."

"Who do you think your talking to Wolf! I wouldn't help in a lifetime." Replied Fox.

Wolf simply sighed and said, "You just don't understand do you. Fine then. Let your friends destroy everything you knew then!" With saying that he sent a shock through Fox's body rendering him unable to move. In silence, Wolf disappeared.

A few moments later Fox regained movement and freed his comrades. They all seemed fine if a little dazed.

"Unnh. What happened to us?" asked Krystal.

"Man, I feel like I got hit by a Macbeth transport train." Replied Falco rubbing his head.

"It was Wolf and his team who did this to us." Said Fox.

"That son of a dog! What did he want?" said Slippy.

"I'll explain it later, right now we should head back to the Great Fox." Said Fox. Everyone quickly made their way to their Arwings and flew back into their ship. As soon as they entered they headed to the briefing room. They all sat in chairs as Fox began to explain what had occurred.

"Listen up everyone. Wolf O'Donnell proposed that I join him into the service of MYN. He said that he wanted control of the organization." He said.

"That preposterous! We can't allow him to do that! Imagine what he would do with an army like that!" said Peppy

"I'd rather not. Another thing, I had a vision. It was my Father. He said that we should head to Kolishu. The sooner we get their the better." Said Fox

Soon everyone got up and headed back into the hangar. Before Fox followed, Krystal asked him to speak with her.

"Fox, I have a bad feeling."

"A bad feeling about what?" asked Fox.

"I'm…not sure suddenly to me, everyone is not as they seem." Said Krystal

"Are you talking about the MYN and Wolf?"

"No its not that its…."

A rumbling interrupted them. The alarm immediately turned on and ROB's voice came over the intercom.

(ALERT! ALERT! Enemy ships in perimeter!) as soon as the signal was sent, Fox and Krystal joined the other out into the fray.

Well there is Chp. 7. I kind of made it longer just for the occasion. Stay here for Chp. 8.


	8. Fight above Kolishu

CHAPTER 8

Alarms were blazing all around Fox. He ran as fast as he could into the hangar and immediately launched into the fray of fighters. Fox quickly opened up his communication lines and spoke to his comrades.

"Fox here, what's the situation?" he asked

"Great timing Fox, a squadron of MYN fighters have cut us off from Kolishu, we are trying to push them back. They have already breached the surface." Replied Slippy frantically dodging enemy fire.

"Is there any reinforcements to stop this invasion?" asked Fox

"I can sense multiple areas on Kolishu with our allies striking back. But they wont last long." Said Krystal.

"We don't have much time then, lets hit their fighters quickly!" said Fox heading in.

Fox swerved, lasers flying left and right, ships passing by him, explosions were everywhere. Fox shot a few enemies down and u turned back to their main frigate, which was launching more fighters. Fox noticed Falco having some trouble. Fox ignored the frigate and rolled onto Falco's followers. He shot them down.

"Slippy! I need you to destroy that frigate. There are to many fighters for us to handle!" said Fox

"Me? But why?"

"Because I'm helping the others. The more fighters taken down, the soon we can get this done. Now go." Said Fox

Slippy gulped and headed towards the frigate. He began firing but the lasers seemed to have no effect on the enemy frigate. He began to scan for a weak point, but as soon as he began a group of five fighters came up from behind him and shot him mercilessly. Slippy lost control and spiraled into the planet.

"Fox- He- Me- I zzzzzz can zzzzzz………………" said Slippy trying to alert them.

"Slippy! Dang it." said Fox angrily. Quickly Fox fired a bomb into the back thruster of the frigate. It connected and the ship split in two leaving a brilliant display of explosions. A small wave of energy flew from it, which rattled the enemy ships.

"Seems as though the ship was the main control of the ships the entire time." Said Falco.

"Yeah. Those ships are no offline, we can now enter Kolishu."

"Danger. Multiple enemy signs detected on surface. Slippy is there as well." Said ROB.

"Can you hone in on his location ROB?" asked Fox as he and the rest flew into Kolishu

"Negative. You must search for him on the surface." He replied

With a sight Fox said, "Understood." He had hoped that Slippy's radar had continued to work after the crash. Soon they had reached Kolishu. Kolishu was a very small planet, but its oceans were quite large. Due to its watery conditions, it would always rain on Kolishu. Small reserve points have been placed throughout the oceans, providing comfort and just about anything.

The main battle was at the capital, Kolishu Citadel. Soon the team landed on a reserve point. They headed inside and began to formulate a plan. All witnesses in the settlement knew who they were and what they're here for so no one approached them.

"Ok guys, here's the plan. Falco and I will hit the surface and help out the rebellion. Krystal and Slippy, you guys take to the air and cover us." Said Fox pulling out a map of the citadel.

"Don't you think this is kind of dangerous?" Said Krystal.

"No sweat, I have been practicing with a sniper rifle and I think we can handle It., " said Falco boasting.

" All right then, Star Fox move out!" said Fox, they quickly returned to their ship and headed towards the Citadel. The Citadel was a piece of work all its own. Many buildings tall ones short ones, long ones, stout ones, suburbs, and a major city area. There was what looked like pipelines, which circled around the citadel, which were used for transport.

Fox and Falco landed in a secluded spot, where the rebellion had staked out. The others flew in closer into the fight. Fox could here explosions all around, shouting, screaming. He quickly shook his head looked around the camp. The soldiers, didn't seem like themselves. Something was different about them. There armor was different, large black helmets and armor covering the entire body. Before this, the armor was light weight and they wore infrared scanners on their heads to scan enemy areas.

"Fox Mc Cloud I presume?" came a voice. Fox turned around and saw the leader of the small band of rebels.

"Good to see that your all alive. Do you have a plan?" asked Fox.

"Yes sir. We can tell you it tomorrow." He said turning around and walking to his quarters.

"Tomorrow?" Fox quickly pulled out his communications and contacted Slippy and Krystal. "Guys hold on a second. Hold off the attack." He said.

"Hold off the attack why Fox?" asked Krystal confused.

"the rebellions plan is to attack them tomorrow, that's all they told me. Re group here and we'll spend the night here." Said Fox.

"Understood." Said Krystal closing the line.

Fox sighed and tunred to Falco who was completely soaked. Fox of course was soaked but Falco had become annoyed of it. He shook vigorously flinging water everywhere, not that it made a difference.

"Could we go somewhere where I WONT catch a cold perchance?" said Falco highly annoyed.

"Don't get your feathers ruffled. Lets head to our tents." Said Fox. He quickly headed into his tent. Soon the others arrived and the Star Fox team spent the night at their lone out post.


	9. Enter the Fray

CHAPTER 9

Morning had arrived, but the rain did not stop. The clouds had not spread apart. The sun did not show itself. It seemed much colder to the soldiers that day. They knew what they were up against. Fox appeared from his tent and soon the others appeared. They sat under scaffolding and spoke with the General.

"Ok grunts here is the plan. You all have certain color groups correct?"

"Yes Sir!"

"Good, Now Blue-10 you sneak in through the west wall. Yellow-5, you men create a diversion to draw out the enemy so Blue-10 can establish a radio system to contact more troops. Red-2 you back up Yellow-5. And finally Star Fox, Fox, you will head in through the center with a small group of soldiers and corner the enemy. Falco, you take to the rooftops and snipe out whatever enemy gets in your sights. Krystal, take to the air and bomb the enemies supplies, that way we can cripple their reinforcements. Everyone get that!" said the General

"Sir yes SIR!" replied the loyal soldiers.

"This plan sounds good. While I'm out I will try to rescue Slippy as well. Ok then Star Fox move out!" said Fox.

The small army quickly went into formations and headed towards their respected target sites. Everything was quiet; it was the quiet before the storm. Falco quickly and silently jumped from building to building until he got to a suitable sniper spot. He quickly readied the rifle, and began to play the waiting game.

The Group Blue-10 was closing in on their target. They moved as quietly as they could, so they could not be detected. Many of the troops were uneasy. They did not like this noiseless world. The rain began to pour harder on the troops. They were just a block away from the establishment point when all the sudden, a trooper stepped on something.

Mean while with Yellow-5, the troopers ran out into the center of the Citadel and began to open fire on the few remnant troops that were there. This draws little attention. Then, from the western side of the citadel, a loud explosion erupted. This got more attention, perhaps the entire MYN's attention.

One solitary soldier lay, legs blown off. He had stepped on a landmine. The other troops got to him to try and help, but the leader of the group got between them. The poor legless trooper, who was bleeding immensely, cried over and over, nonstop. The leader closed his eyes, pulled out his gun and fired. No one questioned his action.

Because of the landmine, MYN troops began to fill the area. The remaining troopers of Blue-10, Yellow-5 and Red-2, regrouped in the center along with Fox. The Blue-10 group began to establish radio, when the technician was sniped, just as soon as he got it out.

"Snipers! Watch yourselves!" said Fox heading for a hiding spot. "Damn it Falco. Where's our cover?"

"Don't worry about it I'm on It." replied Falco on communicator. Falco took aim and fired 3 shots, all direct hits. "There taken out, plant that radio Fox!" said Falco

Fox quickly ran out into the clearing and planted the radio, he quickly sent out a message for reinforcements. Fox signaled the troops to come to him; they did so. As soon as the transmission was out, a large blast had knocked them back and destroyed the radio.

"Damn it, what the hell was that?" said Fox

"Fox, sir look behind you!" said a trooper.

From the main capital of Kolishu, can a large army of MYN tanks. The tanks were large and black, expressed with large spines and their logos. The tanks began to open fire and a couple of troops went down, the remainder ran as fast as they could to avoid them, but many failed.

Fox ran into a back alley and quickly contacted ROB.

"ROB, send me a land master. We'll need all the help we can get." Said Fox catching his breath.

"Affirmative." ROB replied. ROB pressed a number of buttons, a small beam reached the surface and a Landmaster had appeared.

"Thanks ROB. Krystal how goes your plan?"

"Targets have been destroyed Fox. That should be all the tanks you'll encounter. There isn't anything on my radar." She said

"Understood. As soon as these tanks are destroyed, tell the men to head to the capital." Said Fox, getting into the Landmaster.

"Got it. Krystal out." Communication was lost.

Fox turned on the Landmaster and quickly headed into the heart of the enemy tanks. The slowly began to surrond him. Fox watched their every move. He could see them begin to charge their weapons.

"Heh. Go head guys…..shoot."


End file.
